


I promised you forever and a family

by Clexa_rainbow



Series: This I Promise [6]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa moved to hawaii, Clexa twins Meadow and Madisun, College graduate, F/F, Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Jump, married clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_rainbow/pseuds/Clexa_rainbow
Summary: this is the next Part of the this I promise series, it's the sequel to this I promise you. last time we saw Clexa they were just married and graduating high school we meet back up with them 3 years later and follow them through graduating college, starting a family and living in a new place. come along on this next chapter of their lives as we follow them from early twenties to forties.





	1. the start of our family

**Author's Note:**

> It will make more sense if you read part one but you could still read this from this but there will be spoilers, I took a bit of a break to work on some of my other stories but i'm going to be trying to update at least once a week.

Three years later…

Clarke and I have been dreaming of starting a family since we were teenagers and we were elated after we got married and graduated high school to start thinking about trying to start a family. Mama and Papa were there like always with logic and told us that didn’t we still want to finish At least some of our college degrees before we started a family. Wouldn’t it be so much fun to have no responsibility and just travel around the world just the two of us and enjoy life before in our late teens and early twenties. So we compromised and traveled during the summers and would go on small trips during small breaks and long weekends and wait till we started our senior year till we started trying for a family.

We decided we were going to try IVF to start our family and the summer of 2019 after we started meeting with potential OBGYN doctors. We decided on Dr. Eliana Warren and started our IVF Journey. We both decided that Clarke would carry first she started treatment in september of that same year to make sure her body had the best chance to be fertile. Prepared to maintain a pregnancy. We found a donor with green eyes and brown hair. Once she was on treatment for a month we went back to the doctor and she did an ultrasound to check if her body was ready. She was, so we we went in for the procedure on October 22th 2019. We were hopeful but unsure how things would play out, we went back two weeks later for a blood pregnancy test and It came back positive and the numbers were high for a singleton pregnancy but we wouldn’t know for another seven weeks when we comeback for the first official ultrasound. We were both so excited and happy to find out the news the only person we told after this appointment was O, the rest we were going to tell once we got the ultrasound. At our nine week ultrasound we saw two little boys with strong heart beats and their own sacs. The pregnancy was considered high risk since it is a multiple pregnancy. Clarkes pregnancy was healthy considering the circumstances and she was happy she was over the worst of the symptoms by 20 weeks along,

May fourth, 2020   
Today Is my twenty birthday and our four year wedding anniversary, for the past four years since we have been away from college we have flown back to Arkadia for the weekend and gone on our annual camping trip with papa, but this year Papa flew out to us and we went camping at the local lake. Clarke and I celebrated our anniversary early before I left for the camping trip with papa. She said she was too pregnant to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor.

We graduated from U of S on May 20th, 2020 when clarke was almost 28 weeks along, Clarke got her BA in art, and I got two BA’s one in music and the second in business management. We both decided to go to the joint graduation so that we could walk together. Mama and Papa were in the audience cheering us on. They Had O and Linc on skype on my phone and Rae on clarkes phone and Luna was facetimed on mama’s tablet. When our names were called they lost it and being on skype didn’t affect there volume. We definitely had one of the louder groups. After graduation and we talked to the group over skype we hung up promising to see them in a few months when they come to visit. Then the four of us went out for a celebratory dinner at Noras. 

We moved out of our student housing and sold Our furniture to the second hand shop on campus and packed the rest of our life into 2 checked bags 1 carryon and our backpacks. We stayed in a hotel with mama and papa that night before the four of us flew out the next day. Mama and Papa had to go back to arcadia for work and we were on our way to move in to our condo in Hawaii. Dr. Warren cleared clarke to fly up to 28 weeks so we were cutting it close, and one of her classmates and best friends has an office in hawaii that has agreed to take us on as her new clients. We arrived at Kanaloa at noon. We got a taxi to the condo from the airport. Our plan was to drop off our luggage and check out the state of the condo to see what needed to be purchased what needed to be trashed. I looked at the clock as we walked in to the Condo it was already 2pm local time. Thankfully who ever lived here last had the condo deep cleaned before they moved out. The condo is on the second floor and has two bedroom, two bathroom with a small open planned living and kitchen area with a large balcony about the size of our living area. There isn’t any furniture here or any appliances, the condo is a blank canvas that we can decorate how we want. The floors are mostly tiles except for the wood floors in the master. I Put our luggage down In our walk in closet. We decide to walk the five minutes to the closest shopping center. Lucky it's a slight downhill walk so it doesn’t feel as bad. We are ten minutes in and only about half way but Clarke’s pregnancy waddle is adorable so I will wait twenty minutes if that's what it takes to make that walk. 

We pass by a car dealership on our way and spot a teal hybrid compact SUV that we both like so we go to check it out. It’s great it’s not to big but also big enough to fit our twins and at least two more car seats and four more people before we would need to upgrade. The back two rows folded down into a compartment in the floor so if you didn't need them they were easily storable and you would get an even bigger trunk area, but even with the 3rd row up you could still fit 2 checked luggage and probably even a stroller. It was a wednesday and the dealership was pretty quite.the owner was the one working today and I was Able to negotiate the price down to $12,500 cash from twice that. Once all the papers were signed and we payed, he gave the car a wash and we drove off the lot in our new car. In the second shopping center we pass we see a Park discount shop and decide to check out there before we head to warehouse shop. I drop the back to rows hopeful thinking that we find some gems. Were both starving so we decide to grab lunch at the place next door. After we eat we head into ross. I have my right arm wrapped around her waist she has her arm wrapped around me so she can lean on me. When we walk it to Park discount shop the female greeter sees clarke and ask “how far along are you”. “28 weeks with twins” clarke replies. “Congratulations are you and you friend shopping for baby stuff” she ask. “Something like that and She’s my wife” clarke says. “How exciting congratulations to both of you are these your first babies” she ask. “Yes they are” I reply. “Did you two just get married before the pregnancy” she ask. “ No we have been married for four years” “that’s great you two both look barely twenty, how old were you when you got married” she responds “I was eighteen and My wife was SIxteen, Back home the legal age is 16” Clarke responds. “That would make you twenty two and twenty” she says. “Yes” clarke responds. “ would you like to use one of our electric scooters to help you while you shop” she ask. “That would be great thank you” clarke says.

I grab a cart and we make our way to the home good area. In the discount section I see an older generation Instapot that catches my attention It’s marked $30. While in the clearance section I notice tucked back in a corner of the store is a june boxed mattress I take a closer look and see it’s a king the same one we got for our penthouse back in Arcadia so I already knew we loved it. That one regular price goes for $1,050 but we got it on sale for $850 and we thought that was a good price they have a lifetime unlimited warranty and every ten years they will send you a new one. I looked at the clearance tag and It said $250 I looked at the box It seemed a little beat up but the Mattress Seemed to still be tight so It should be fine but for that price Im down, because even If it is messed up you can just get a new one by calling customer service. I load It in to our cart. We choose a few pillows. We head to the begging and find cute grey with different shades of green Leafs, and we found matching towels. We pick out two beach towels. Next I found two wooden TV tray tables. Next we get a set of six different size glass storage containers, eight pack of mason jars. Four set of plates, silverware, pots and pans, knives, cooking utensils, cutting board, strainer, can opener, reusable straws, reusable insulated water bottles, pot holders, measuring cups and spoons, coconut oil, 4 bags of raw cashews, chia seeds, flax seeds, hemp seeds, toaster, batteries, trash cans, sponges/ brushes, all purpose plant based cleaning solution, plant based dish soap, all natural shampoo and conditioner, all natural body wash, bath mat, hangers, extension cords, laundry baskets, vacuum, broom/ dust pan, collapsible dining table, folding chairs, shelves, Night stand, basic toolset. After that our first cart and second cart I got half way through were both full so one of the employee’s stored them up front for us as we got a third cart. Then next we go look In the baby section we found 2 packs of plain white 0-3 month onesie, we got a 2pcs pack of a solid yellow and grey sleeper. On one of the top shelves we found a collapsible silicone baby bathtub, a set of baby towels, retrieving blankets,burp cloths diaper bag, nipple bottle attachment for regular water bottles, Haakaa breast pump, comotomo bottles, 2 travel high chairs, and two travel cots/diaper bag, blankets, a few little cute neutral outfits,2 insulated grow with me bottles, . After doing one more lap around the store and picking up a few more things out we headed to checkout the manager came to help check us out, the grand total for two overflowing carts was $15000 I swiped our black platinum card and we were on our way I loaded the car up and It was packed full so we decided to take the stuff back to the condo. 

I pulled up into our apartment and borrowed one of the luggage carts and filled it up it took three trips to get everything out and up to the condo. I pulled the mattress out of the box and unrolled the mattress. Clarke was tired so she decided she was going to stay back and chill, while I head to walmart to pick up the other necessities and groceries. Before I go I look online to see if I can order the couch we want and I find that we can and I choose express shipping so it should be here tomorrow or the day after. It’s cool It pulls out into a full bunk beds for when we have guest. I order a fridge with built in water and Ice, and a stove with built in oven, and washer and driver. Dresser, Grow with me crib, bassinet, king size bed frame. Tv, 2 dream travel stroller with built in wheels, It should be delivered by 8pm tonight. It’s 5:30 pm so I hurry to the store before it comes. I give clarke a hug and a kiss and tell her to call me if she thinks of anything she wants me to pick up. “I Love You babe” I say. “Love you too baby”she says back. I go back down to the car and drive 2 minutes to the warehouse shop. 

I find a spot close to the entrance and head in. I get a flat bed cart and head towards the home goods/ toilet paper, paper towels, Laundry detergent stain remover, Dryer bar, Trash bags, Aluminum foil, zip locks, clorox wipes, Air freshener, hand soap, toothpaste, mouthwash, deodorant, feminine products, razors, first aid kit, facial tissues, pain reliever, cotton balls, cotton swabs, hydrogen peroxide, light bulb, printer and ink, canvases, acrylic paints and watercolor pencils, Lamps, shower head, shower curtains, toilet cleaner tabs, the diapers were on sale for $20 a pack of 500 max of 2 . 2 boxes of wipes that are on sale to, I find an all natural baby wash, on sale to, I check out with my first full cart and load up the car, before heading back in for the groceries. I get 3 pound packs of, Apples, mangos, pineapples, papayas, bananas,onions, carrots, broccoli florets, mushrooms, individual salads, spinach, kale, zucchini, cucumbers, avocados, blueberries. 10 pound pack of potatoes and sweet potatoes.18 pack of cage free eggs, milk, 10 pack coconut milk yogurts, ice cream, popsicles, 2x2 pound oven roasted turkey, 2x32 oz Sunflower butter, Jam, ketchup, mustard, coconut amino, vinegar, raw honey. Pink himalayan salt, white pepper, garlic powder, chopped dried onion, garlic powder. 15 pound bags of dried, black, garbanzo, pinto, beans. 10 pound bag of lentils, 3x ten packs of extra firm tofu. 12 pack of 16 oz vegetable broths. 20 pack of 4 oz tomato paste. 1,000 serving coffee powder. 500 pack of decaffeinated mango green tea, 3 packs of 2 gallon jugs, 2x 24 packs of sparkling waters, bread for clarke, 10 pound bag of rolled oats, 12x 1 pound organic pasta packs, 2 pound bags of raw mixed unsalted nuts, 2 pound bag of macadamia nuts, 2 pound bag of pistachios, 2 pack of 32 oz unsweetened simply natural applesauce, 1,000 individually packed raw organic cane sugar. 36 pack of plain organic microwave popcorn, crackers, pack of gum, 2 pound pack of dried fruits. Two full cart later i’m finished up and ready to load up the car. I pick us up dinner from the food court and head back home to go check up on Clarke.

Our second full day there we went for a walk around our neighborhood first we went for a walk on the shore and on our way back home we passed by a farmers market, we did a quickish cruise around and ended up buying a decent amount of Fruits and vegetables.

When clarke is 32 weeks we have gotten most of the baby gear and set up the nursery. We go with a whimsical forrest theme baby B side is fairy garden and gnomes, baby A is animals and a few gnomes on that side to. We have the crib and rocking chair,and their dresser of clothes. 

Mama, papa and O came to visit us and on their 3rd day, At 36 weeks pregnant Clarke’s water broke and we were on our way to the hospital, 12 hours of labor later she was giving birth to their twins a boy and a girl they named Meadow and Madisun Forrest. Meadow Skylar Forrest weighed 8 pounds and was born 23 inch tall, he had blonde hair and blue eyes with little specks of green. His skin was fair like Clarke and he had full cheeks that were so adorable. He was born at 8:30 pm 8/12/2020. Madisun Olive Forrest weighed 5 pounds and was 19 inches tall she was born at 9 pm 8/12/2020. She had brown hair and green eyes a slight shade tanner than her brother mommy. She had adorable lil dimples in her cheeks.

 

08/12/2021 One years later...

It’s wild how fast the past year has gone, it’s hard to believe the twins are turning one, and are starting to stand and babble more. When the twins are 18 months we decide to start the journey again for baby number three. This time i’m going to be carrying our baby and I am so excited. I love Mead and Madi and I can’t wait to see them as big siblings, But i’m excited to get to experience pregnancy. We went through the same process as we did with Clarke but this time around I was thankful for a singleton pregnancy. When I am four months pregnant with our newest addition we find out i’m having a little boy named Luca Aden Forrest.


	2. baby check ups and second birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash back to Lexa's 16 week ultrasound, and their reactions. the twins second birthday

Flashback: June 10th, 2022  
Today is my 16 week check up on baby bug. Clarke had to go into work at the Gallery today. They were getting in the new shipment of Mr.Puano’s new pieces and she had to be there to sign and set up for his arrival tonight but she made me promise to call her as soon as we found out the sex of the baby. It's just me and the twins going to my appointment today. It’s a hot and humid day today, I put Mead in a cute grey tank top romper with little surfboards on it. Madi I put her in a adorable light purple sundress with butterflies on it and matching cute little shorts. Two against one is rough at this age, when they both want to run away in two separate directions. Even harder being pregnant and not moving as fast as I use to, so for now the best way to conquer is to put them straight into the car seat extended to a stroller while we’re still in the condo. Then as I load Madi, Mead into the car I fold the wheels back up and click them into the base. It’s about a 20 min drive to the ob office. 

I park in one of the closes spots for expecting mothers I unload the twins and push them into the office and check in, after about 10 minutes we get taken back to the exam room Mead is fast asleep in his seat, but Madi is awake and is hungry and crying, I unbuckle her and put her on the table next to me. “Hi mamas little princess you hungry” I ask her. Getting her bottle out of the diaper bag, “mama baba” Madi says to me, “yes baby I’m getting baba” I say to my little girl, “mama baba mama baba” Madi whines again, I get her bottle and hand it to the eager lil one.

That’s when the doctor came in, “ hey Lexa” she says, “Hey dr.” I reply to her, “ hi Madi, you want to find out what mama is having,” she ask, “ya” Madi replies with a huge grin around the bottle. The doctor pulls up my shirt to expose my small baby bump and squeezes the gel on my belly and moves around the ultrasound wand over my belly and we hear the little bugs heartbeat. After about ten minutes of checking on baby bugs and everything is healthy the doctor finally looks between little bugs legs and “Madi come here” the doctor says and she sits up so her ear is right next to the doctor and they lean in and doc whispers “baby brother” into Madis ear, Madi leans over to her mama and says “ bada”. “It’s a boy” I ask the doctor, “yes” she says as she shows me on the screen. “I’m so excited for the twins to have a little brother to play with, Clarke wanted me to call her as soon as we found out, Madi do you want to tell mommy” I ask, “ya mama” the little princes replies, I get my phone out and dial Clarke putting it on speaker before handing out to my little girls. “Hey love” Clarke said over the phone, Madi instantly perked up when she heard her mommy’s voice coming across the phone, “ha momi Luca” Madi said to the phone. “Hi princess, baby is a boy” she ask, “ya Luca momi” the little girl said proudly, “hi love she was so excited to tell you, she couldn’t wait” I reply to my beautiful wife. 

“Oh my goodness Lex, I’m so excited” she says to me. “I’m excited to babe” I reply, “are you still at the doctors” she ask. “Yes, but we couldn’t wait to let you know my love” I say. “Do you and the twins want to come to the gallery and have lunch together”she ask. “Yes we would love to, I’ll pick up lunch on our way over”I say. “Awesome I'll see you three soon”she says before we hang up.

We finished up at the appointment after 20 minutes and I put Madi back in her car seat with a promise we would go eat lunch with mommy. I wipe the gel off my belly and pull back down my shirt before we make our way out of the exam room and over to the checkout desk to make my 20 week appointment. After that we went back out to the car and I loaded the baby’s into the car. 

We drove through our favorite place before making our way over to the art galleries. To meet up with Clarke. 

“Hey Love” she greeted us as we parked out front of the gallery. “Hi babe” I said. She got Madi out and I got Mead out and the four of us head in. We sit around the small dining table in the back. We cut up little pieces of food for the twins and they are both so happy to eat. “Another boy, I’m excited to see if he is chill like Mead” Clarke says, “ya or if he is going to be wild like Madi I’d even be down for in the middle.” I reply “exactly all I ever hope for our children is that there happy and healthy, and preferably kind”. She replies “Same my Love, it still crazy to me that we’ve been married for 5 years and we have 2 kids and 1 more on the way, that the twins are turning two, we’ve been together for nine years, Everyday I still fall even more in love with you and I feel so freaking lucky for our family”. I say leaning to kiss her lips. “I promised you forever” she said to me. “I Promised you forever too” I reply

Present time: 8/ 12/2022  
Today is the twins 2nd birthday the gang have all arrived over the past few days to celebrate with us. Mama and papa were watching the twins while O, Linc, Rae and Luna helped me and clarke set up for the twins birthday party. The theme we decided on was donuts. Both of them are obsessed with donuts, especially from the little mom and pop shop down the street at the corner. We invited their little friends from the mommy and me classes and their daycare and the kids parents. It’s 7am and the party is to start in about an hour. We finish setting up the last things when Papa and the 3 get bet back madi is running around the condo looking at all the colorful things and Mead runs straight to the donut wall. “Ma one” he starts dancing around and pointing to the donuts, “ma peas” he says again this time desperately trying to reach one on his tippy toes. I walk over to him and pick him up “here birthday boy you can have a donut hole” I hand him a mini donut hole. Madi comes running over to us “ Ma me one peas” I gave her one. Around 8am the guest start arriving to the party and the twins were so excited to see all of their friends and family all in one place. They ate breakfast and then we play games and open presents. At about 10am the guest started heading home for their morning naps. The twins start coming down from their sugar highs and quickly fall asleeps. 

After the twins wake up and we cleaned everything up the ten of us head down to the beach for the rest of the day. We drove down to mothers bay, where the sea is calmer than the rough waves of the ocean. We put the twins in their floaties and the adults took turns playing with them and relaxing. We walk down the shore to pick up dinner at the local food truck, we order one of everything and drinks for everybody. We blew up our paddle boards and unloaded our Kayaks. 

We get home around 7pm and we all get cleaned up. We put the twins down for the night after finishing their night routines. After the twins fell asleep the eight of us cuddle up in the living room watching movies before we all fall asleep. 

The next morning me and Clarke get ourselves ready then the twins ready. The twins have their two year well checkup today at 9am. We leave the condo around 8:30 am and load the twins into the car and make the 10 minute drive over to the doctors office. We check in to the office at 8:45 and finish filling out paperwork. At 8:50 we get taken back and get the twins vitals. Meadow was 30 inches tall and 25 pounds. Madi was 23 inches tall and 15 pounds. It’s a tight squeeze to get Mead into his car seat now so we decide that were going to get him a new seat and we will clean up his old one for baby Luca. 

 

After we finished up with their appointments we make our way upstairs to my 24 week check up everything is going well and baby bug is growing and developing right on schedule. We schedule our hospital orientation and our next appointment before heading home for brunch with our family and friends. 

Three weeks later everyone had to go home to get back to work, and we finally got a chance to go through all of our baby stuff and the twins stuff. We went through and took out everything they outgrew if it was fresh we would hand it down to Luca, everything else we throw out. We make a list of what we need to get for the three of them. We get a new compact folding stroller for the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
